Radioactive Blood
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: "Kai Hiwatari fumava um Lucky Strike mentolado e Lila Iwata detestava o cheiro de cigarro. Não havia nenhum motivo, portanto, para que Kai e Lila dividissem aquela varanda e porém, ali estavam eles." / Avisos: OC, não betada e autora sentimental.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Você sabia que Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence? É, pois é. Não é meu, mas mesmo assim, escrevo sobre o que eu quiser. Peguei emprestado sem pedir do Takao Aoki. As músicas citadas também não me pertencem, e sim a – perfeita, linda e gloriosa - Marina and The Diamonds.

* * *

**Radioactive Blood**

**Prólogo **

"**But it's always someone else's fault"**

Dos muitos jeitos de começar essa história, o melhor deles talvez fosse apenas o menos pior. Mas, por causa deste começo e da seguinte frase é que a história se desenvolveu. Uma frase simples, que diria apenas o mínimo sobre o nosso personagem, mas é a partir dela que formularemos uma tese.

_Kai Hiwatari fumava um Luky Strike mentolado. _Mas não é necessariamente sobre o cigarro mentolado de Kai que nossa teoria se baseia. Para destrinchar – finalmente – nossa história, o ambiente, ocasião e acontecimentos ao redor são de suma importância.

Afinal, Kai Hiwatari fumava um Lucky Strike mentolado, em uma noite relativamente fria de verão. Acomodara-se na varanda, fitando a rua sem realmente prestar atenção nela. A fumaça de seu cigarro rodopiava à sua volta.

O aniversário de Takao Kinomiya compõe o fator "ocasião". Era seu aniversário de vinte e um anos – conseqüentemente, nosso fumante na varanda já havia chegado aos seus vinte e dois – e ele chamara o máximo de pessoas que couberam em seu pequeno apartamento. A coincidência é que haviam, naquele momento, vinte e um convidados no apartamento de Takao.

Uma dessas pessoas era Lila Iwata.

Mas já estamos nos adiantando na história. Falta ainda citar os acontecimentos que levaram Kai a estar do lado de fora do apartamento. Kai e Takao conheciam-se desde seus respectivos doze e onze anos. Ao longo daqueles dez anos, a personalidade de Kai moldara-se até algo próximo de "simpático" para com Takao. Claro que a regra não se aplica tão facilmente a pessoas estranhas ao seu convívio. Adjetivos como "arrogante" e "antipático" eram aplicados com freqüência por qualquer pessoa que porventura tenha transpassados os limites de espaço pessoal de Kai Hiwatari. Muitas pessoas desconhecidas em um espaço limitado o incomodavam profundamente. Ele preferiu então a companhia de seu Lucky Strike.

Apesar disso, Kai não necessariamente se incomodou quando Lila Iwata acomodou-se também na varanda.

Kai Hiwatari fumava um Lucky Strike mentolado e Lila Iwata detestava o cheiro de cigarro. Não havia nenhum motivo, portanto, para que Kai e Lila dividissem aquela varanda e porém, ali estavam eles. Lila Iwata suportava o cheiro de cigarro porque achara Kai Hiwatari atraente. Kai Hiwatari suportava a invasão de sua reclusão porque Lila Iwata não representava nenhuma ameaça.

Lila Iwata era uma pessoa estranha ao convívio de Kai Hiwatari. Aos dezenove anos, conhecera alguns amigos de Takao e recebera um convite para juntar-se naquela pequena festa no apartamento dele.

Aos dezenove anos, Lila conheceria um garoto e se apaixonaria imediatamente. Aos vinte e dois anos, Kai Hiwatari conheceria uma garota e a levaria para a cama. Um deles se arrependeria no final da história, mas nenhum deles guardaria boas lembranças.

E ali, naquela varanda, ouvindo a música e as risadas de dentro do apartamento, sentindo o cheiro de cigarro mentolado e a brisa fria, aqueles dois estranhos trocam algumas palavras.

_As paixões não são necessariamente boas, ao passo que são descontroladas e violentas, e o desenlace não é necessariamente ruim, ao passo que modifica dois indivíduos completamente. _Essa é a tese.

**- Continua –**

"_Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise, the fall"_

* * *

**N.A.:** 1) Não me perguntem se voltei ou não. Isso é muito relativo. Mas, por hora, sim. 2) Sim, estou enferrujada na escrita, desculpem a hemorragia verbal que despejei sobre vocês neste prólogo. E cês devem odiar OCs, né? 3) Capitão Nascimento sobre toda essa história "Tava na cara que ia dar merda". Muito perspicaz. 4) O rating inicial é T porque tem mais chances de vocês encontrarem a fanfic, risos. 5) Adoro reviews e você ganhará lugar permanente no meu adorável coração se apertar o botãozinho de review agora. Escrevam sobre o que quiser.

Beshos e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo I: Lonely Hearts Club

**Disclaimer:** BLA BLA BLA Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence BLABLABLA Aoki Takao. As músicas citadas também não BLA BLA BLA Marina and The Diamonds. Um disclaimer digno, porque todo mundo vai vir me processar se ele não estiver aí (só que não).

* * *

**Radioactive Blood**

**Capítulo I: Lonely Hearts Club **

"**Do you want to be with somebody like me?"**

- Está bem frio para uma noite de verão.

Kai expirou a fumaça. Observou por alguns instantes uma coisa qualquer na rua que não registraria na memória. Em qualquer ocasião semelhante àquela, ele preferiria manter-se em silêncio. Ao contrário de todos os registros anteriores em sua vida, Kai respondeu.

- Parece que vai chover. – ele disse, sem olhar a pessoa que lhe havia dirigido a frase. Ele já havia a observado a distância. Ela era a garota de cabelos roxos que ele não conhecia – e terminavam ali seus pensamentos sobre ela.

_(eis as primeiras impressões)_

Se Kai fosse um pouco mais criterioso em sua observação, eis o que teria observado: Lila Iwata tinha cabelos roxos, presos em uma trança embutida (Kai Hiwatari, obviamente, não saberia o que era uma trança embutida). Seus olhos eram verdes, de um tom quase amarelado. Ficavam especialmente bonitos sob as luzes fracas ali na varanda, mas ele não a olhara. Sua pele era pálida, do tipo quase doentio, e esse fator era realçado pelo vestido preto que escolhera aquele dia. As pernas magras de Lila não eram seu ponto forte, mas a davam um porte elegante. Kai Hiwatari não registrara nenhum destes outros fatos, apenas registrara que a garota de cabelos roxos era um conjunto agradável. E só.

Lila Iwata, ao contrário, registrara os mínimos detalhes do garoto. A maneira como o cigarro se encaixava em seus dedos e o modo como ele fechava os olhos lentamente ao tragar. O tom castanho-avermelhado da sua íris e o modo como as luzes alteravam sua cor. Os seus cabelos bicolores, desajeitados. A camisa social preta com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Os coturnos surrados que ele usava. A forma como ele se inclinava sobre a varanda e como olhava para o movimento da rua. E tudo isso – na mente dela – parecia perfeito. E, por isso, ela suportava o cheiro de cigarro.

_(e elas ficariam marcadas por muito tempo)_

- É, acho que vai chover. – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e tentando se aquecer.

- E lá dentro não está mais quente?

A última pergunta de Kai Hiwatari trazia um leve tom de irritação. Não estava necessariamente expulsando a garota da varanda, mas a sua companhia lhe era indiferente. Se estava reclamando do frio na varanda, uma solução plausível era se acomodar junto das outras dezenove pessoas no apartamento.

Lila murmurou algo sobre não conhecer quase ninguém, mas seu interlocutor não lhe deu atenção. Alguns minutos depois, Lila deixou a varanda. Mas os momentos de tranqüilidade de Kai Hiwatari com seu Lucky Strike foram breves.

_(um segundo começo, talvez)_

No lado de dentro do apartamento, Max Mizuhara tivera a idéia de iniciar um drinking game. A maior parte das pessoas negou participar do jogo, sabendo a priori qual o principal objetivo de um drinking game. Lila estava entediada e não conhecia quase ninguém. Decidiu então que participar do drinking game não seria tão mal.

Kai Hiwatari foi convidado para o drinking game por Takao Kinomiya e negou duas vezes. Ele porém, bufou irritado na terceira vez e entrou.

Max Mizuhara tinha vinte e um anos. Tinha também uma resistência incrível aos efeitos do álcool em seu corpo – ou talvez o seu estado bêbado não diferisse tanto de seu estado normal. Devido a este fator, Max era especialista em drinking games e acabava sempre convidando pessoas que não o conhecessem bem para se juntar a ele. Apesar de ser um garoto alegre e considerado "fofo", tinha um prazer sádico secreto por observar o que os outros faziam quando o álcool tomava conta de suas ações. Sua idéia inicial, quando trouxe a garrafa de Absolut para a festa, era observar o que Kai Hiwatari faria quando bêbado. Tal peripécia que exigiu certo esforço e planejamento prévio junto de Takao Kinomiya.

O argumento "é o meu aniversário" não seria o suficiente para convencer alguém como Kai Hiwatari. O argumento "vai ser divertido" não seria o suficiente para convencer alguém como Kai Hiwatari. _Talvez nenhum argumento fosse realmente o suficiente para Kai Hiwatari_.

- Faça como quiser, Kai. – Takao disse, numa mudança brusca de humor. – Nós vamos estar lá dentro, no meu quarto, caso mude de idéia e decida se divertir ao invés de morrer com um câncer no pulmão.

E saiu. A desistência e expressão de decepção no rosto do aniversariante foram um fator que chamaram a atenção de Kai.

Kai estava em paz de novo com seus cigarros, não estava?

Ele fitou a caixa de Lucky Strike antes de entrar. Apagou o cigarro no chão com o coturno. Kai bufou com leve irritação. Finalmente então, entrou no apartamento.

_(caos)_

O quarto de Takao Kinomyia poderia ser descrito com uma palavra de quatro letras.

Caos.

Um ambiente desconstrutivista, diríamos. A completa desordem que colocava meias, papéis de bala e HQs em uma mesma categoria naquele espaço poderia ser considerado um movimento artístico próprio. Esse foi o estado que Max, Lila e Hiromi encontraram o quarto.

Hiromi Tachibana, um dos elos de ligação entre Lila e aquela festa. Era também amiga de Takao desde seus doze anos. Ao longo daqueles nove anos, seus laços afetivos se estreitavam por brigas e reconciliações. Desconfiava-se que os dois um dia viriam a ter um relacionamento amoroso entre si – o que futuramente viria a ser confirmado como verdade – mas este não é o foco da nossa história. Os finais felizes são para outros contextos.

Hiromi foi uma das primeiras, aliás, a formular todo o tipo de opinião sobre o quarto de Takao e despejá-las sobre ele quase sem tomar ar. Adepta de ordem e arrumação, Takao passava por ela como um artista mal compreendido.

- Você quer que a gente consiga fazer alguma coisa no meio dessa bagunça? – Hiromi começou, e Takao revirou os olhos apenas pela possibilidade de uma tempestade raivosa. - Olha essas meias, essas revistas, essas... o que é isso?

Hiromi poderia continuar descrevendo a bagunça para seu próprio dono, mas ao invés disso decidiu sair do quarto resmungando.

- Ah, cara... Não dá pra jogar só com três pessoas! – Max resmungou, olhando para a garrafa de vodka como se fosse precisar consolá-la.

- Aquele resmungão do Kai podia vir até aqui e jogar com a gente, né? – Takao juntou-se às reclamações. – Ao invés disso está lá adquirindo todas as doenças respiratórias que conseguir com aqueles malditos cigarros.

- Pfff, o Kai vir aqui... – Max começou a rir.

Conhece a sensação de estar em um local onde todos sabem de algo menos você? Lila Iwata a experimentava naquele exato instante. Não sabia se deixava o quarto como Hiromi ou se continuava ali. Permaneceu quieta.

- O Kai de vez em quando interage com a gente quando a gente menos espera... – Takao ia dizendo, notando que havia uma quarta pessoa no quarto.

Kai Hiwatari, o próprio, resolvera atender aos pedidos de Takao. Ele, claro, afirmaria que estava ali porque não havia nada melhor para fazer. Sentou-se no chão com os outros três, dizendo um "Ah, você" para Lila Iwata.

Kai Hiwatari e Lila Iwata não tinham nenhum motivo para estarem naquele quarto, participando de um drinking game de Max. Em dias comuns na vida ambos, aquele encontro seria inviável. Mas aquele, obviamente, era aquele dia incomum e nos dias incomuns é que as pessoas sentem as transformações que a vida lhes dá.

- Qual o seu nome mesmo? Reira? – Max perguntou para a garota de cabelos roxos

- Lila Iwata.

_(eis as regras)_

Alguém enuncia algo que nunca fez e todos os participantes que já fizeram o proposto devem tomar um gole.

Seus dez dedos da mão são seus pontos. Cada vez que você bebe, deve abaixar um dos dedos. Se abaixar todos, você deve beber um gole extra e recomeçar a contagem com cinco dedos – e depois, recomeça com dois.

Se você não sair vomitando pelos cantos, entrar em coma alcoólico e afins, parabéns.

_(o tema)_

- Alguém quer sugerir um tema pra gente começar? - Max perguntou.

Takao pôs a mão no queixo antes de sugerir:

- Que tal coisas que as pessoas não deveriam fazer? Coisas leves pra começar, por favor.

- Pode ser. – Max concordou. – Ok, eu nunca roubei um doce numa loja de conveniências.

- Porra, Max. – Takao resmungou tomando seu primeiro gole. – Mais alguém?

Lila sorriu timidamente.

- Droga. – ela resmungou, pegando a garrafa.

Bombons roubados podem ser prejudiciais em algum dia da vida de alguém.

Naquele dia, pequenas coisas feitas por Lila Iwata em seu passado lhe renderam goles de Absolut. O bombom anteriormente citado, um livro nunca devolvido para o seu dono, uma pedra de vidro casualmente colocada no bolso. Não havia nenhum tipo de cleptomania envolvido nestes atos, apenas uma vontade momentânea de ter algo que ela nunca teria uma segunda chance de ter. Muitas outras coisas acumuladas ao longo de seus dezenove anos haviam voltado à tona aquele dia.

Mas os detalhes do jogo só tornam-se necessários para o desenrolar de nossa história quando chegarmos ao ponto em que Kai Hiwatari encontrava-se levemente zonzo. E Lila Iwata já falava muito mais alto e com muito menos timidez do que quando adentrara o jogo.

_Aos dezenove anos, Lila conheceria um garoto e se apaixonaria imediatamente. _O garoto, obviamente Kai Hiwatari, fumava outro cigarro. Takao tentara reclamar, mas o número de vezes que perdera pontos no jogo impossibilitava-o de conseguir formular uma frase coerente. Ele distraía-se no momento com a cor dos cabelos de Lila e desmanchara a trança que ela fizera com tanto cuidado.

Max, o único devidamente consciente de seus atos naquele momento, observou com um sorriso nos lábios quando Kai Hiwatari puxou Lila Iwata para fora do quarto.

_(levemente alcoolizado, coisas saem de seu controle)_

Lila não lembraria no dia seguinte do momento em que começara a dançar ao som de Arctic Monkeys, apesar de todos lhe contarem isso. Ela lembraria somente de quem inesperadamente lhe acompanhara naquela dança. Os olhares na sala voltaram-se para Kai Hiwatari e Lila Iwata.

Kai Hiwatari, a quem eram atribuídos os adjetivos "arrogante" e "antipático", dançava sem preocupação com a garota que poucos conheciam. Kai Hiwatari, que até o momento permanecera em seu isolamento com seus cigarros, dançava como nunca havia dançado em frente às outras pessoas com uma garota praticamente desconhecida.

E o mais incomum era o sorriso.

Aquele sorriso sádico de quem está prestes a matar seu inimigo. Aquele era o sorriso de Kai Hiwatari. _O lobo solitário havia arranjado uma presa._

Naquela noite, Takao completara seus vinte e um anos, Lila perdera-se em meio a uma paixão platônica. E Kai libertara seus instintos naquele exato instante.

**- Continua –**

"_I feel like if i'm too kind  
Then you will only change your mind  
Take advantage of my heart  
And i'll go back into the dark"_

* * *

**N.A.:** Eis então o capítulo um de nossa história. É o último também com esse estilo mais explicativo de narração antes da história realmente se desenrolar. Ao contrário do que eu sempre fiz, sempre me mantenho um capítulo a frente do que está postado (ou seja, terminei hoje o capítulo dois da história) para garantir que a fanfic não terá um hiatus inesperado como Ghosts (blé). E porque eu realmente preciso contar essa história.

E porque o Kai bêbado é algo que muito me agrada e é difícil pra caramba.

Curiosidade do dia: Sabiam que uma fanfic M não pode ter descrições explícitas de sexo? Eu li as regras, risos.

Dica do dia: Não participem de drinking games. Sério mesmo.

Curiosidade do dia 2: eu adoro dançar ao som de Artic Monkeys. _I bet you look good on the dancefloor_ *-*

* * *

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS**

**Primeiro, muito obrigada pelos reviews! Eu me surpreendi bastante por ter recebido QUATRO logo de cara, achei que a história ficaria esquecida do limbo do fandom. Muito obrigada. **

**Nessa Hiwatari: **Agradeço muito pelo review e pelo elogio! Espero que continue acompanhando e goste da minha Lila Iwata ao longo da história (:

**Anamateia: **Ana, sua linda. Obrigada pelo review querida. Ainda não tivemos muito da Lila nesse capítulo (ela ta até meio apagadinho em meio às cenas) mas o próximo vai ter bem mais sobre cada personagem.

**Sakura Priestov: **O cigarro mentolado foi a primeira coisa que me surgiu junto com a idéia da fanfic. Porque Kai Hiwatari não fumaria um cigarro qualquer. Espero que goste da Lila ao longo da fic!

**Tina: **Aw, e olha quem apareceu. Mana, eu adoro muito receber reviews seus, mesmo. Bem, o tom "explicativo" ainda continuou um pouquinho neste capítulo, mas garanto que é só agora no início da história que o tom se mantém assim. Próximo capítulo mais ação e desenvolvimento dos personagens em si.


	3. Capítulo II: Bubblegum Bitch

**Radioactive Blood**

**Capítulo II: Bubblegum Bitch**

"**Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss"**

Hiromi Tachibana sobre Lila Iwata:

"Quando começamos a dividir o apartamento, Lila era bem tímida e só falava comigo quando precisava encontrar algo ou para perguntar a senha do wi-fi. Depois, ela começou pouco a pouco a se soltar e falar um pouco mais de si mesma. Ela tem 19 anos, mudou-se para Tóquio para fazer a faculdade. Veio de uma cidade pequena que não conseguirei me recordar o nome e onde todos lhe conhecem pelo menos de vista. Fala com umas cinco pessoas aqui em Tókio, incluindo eu, o porteiro do prédio e três pessoas da faculdade. Gosta de Artic Monkeys, The Smiths, Franz Ferdinand e outras coisas das quais nunca ouvi falar. Às vezes sai na sexta-feira para um barzinho de rock underground e sempre me liga pra avisar que não devo esperá-la. Uma boa companheira de apartamento, sem atritos."

_(coisas em que ela acreditava)_

Lila Iwata acreditava em destino e em amores predestinados. Acreditava que, um dia, viria a conhecer alguém que lhe abalaria completamente e ficaria junto dessa pessoa para sempre. Quando avistou Kai Hiwatari naquela festa, imaginou se eles combinariam como um casal. Imaginou se, por acaso, não era Kai Hiwatari o garoto que lhe faria sentir-se especial. Imaginou muitas coisas e por isso deixou-se levar. Afinal, não é em um momento qualquer, fazendo uma coisa qualquer, que as grandes coisas da vida começam?

Infelizmente, ele não era a pessoa por quem ela esperara.

_(o copo cai no chão, mas algo a mais se quebra)_

Hiromi acompanhou a cena inteira, esquecendo-se completamente do copo gelado de refrigerante em suas mãos. O copo escorregou de suas mãos antes que ela notasse. E, afinal, muitos na festa prestavam atenção àquela cena inusitada. Kai Hiwatari dançando, com aquele sorriso em particular nos lábios.

O suor brilhava no rosto de ambos. Lila dançava como se não houvesse mais ninguém ao seu redor. Como se nem mesmo a música fosse importante.

E fora ela mesma quem tomara a iniciativa para o beijo.

Porque ela também acreditava que não deveria deixar as pequenas chances de sua vida passarem. E lá estava ele, um garoto que ela achara atraente e impossível, dançando com ela. O beijo foi mais agressivo do que ela esperava, quase uma demonstração afetiva de poder. A mão em suas costas comprimiu-se com força, como se ela fosse tentar escapar. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior de Lila de leve. Passou depois a morder também seu pescoço. Lila fechou os olhos e aproveitou todas as sensações.

Porque, naquele momento, Kai Hiwatari detinha o controle. Ele usufruiria desse poder até os mínimos segundos, quando Lila clamasse por piedade.

Hiromi não recolheu o copo no chão.

_(um enorme espaço vazio)_

Lila não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado. Metade dos convidados já havia ido embora. Na mesma varanda onde encontrara Kai, beijavam-se e trocavam mordidas. A música no lado de dentro havia acabado. Takao Kinomiya adormecera em um dos sofás. Era muito mais tarde do que ela pretendera.

- Kai, eu acho que tenho que ir embora.

- Não, não tem.- Kai respondeu, mordendo o pescoço de Lila com força. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de dor enquanto simultaneamente um arrepio percorria seu corpo.

- Kai... – ela finalmente conseguiu falar. A garota olhara para o lado de dentro do apartamento, agora que Takao começara a roncar sonoramente. - Já está bem tarde. O aniversariante nem está mais acordado. Eu acho realmente que preciso ir embora.

Os dedos de Kai pressionaram suas costas. Ele retirou outro cigarro, mas mudou de idéia antes de acendê-lo.

- Pro meu apartamento.

- O quê?

- Vamos embora. E você vai pro meu apartamento.

As últimas palavras de Kai deveriam – e porém, não eram – ser uma pergunta. No entanto, àquela noite, algo a mais assumira o controle. Não era nem mesmo Kai que demandava aquelas coisas.

Lila concordou relutante. O álcool em seu corpo lhe deixava com preguiça de pensar e decidir por si mesma. Ela se deixaria levar aquela noite.

Aquela não era algo que ela faria em um dia comum. Ela poderia dizer depois que deixou-se levar, que a mão que lhe guiava até a portaria era a culpada de todos os atos subseqüentes, que nada daquilo havia sido planejado. Se ela dissesse isso, no entanto, estaria mentindo.

No taxi, Kai olhava para a rua como se Lila nem estivesse ao seu lado. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e sorriu até chegarem ao seu destino. Se estava sendo carregada para as execução, ela deveria ao menos sorrir. Esse foi um dos seus pensamentos. O outro fora: _esse é um dos melhores dias da minha vida_.

Poderia ser.

_(algumas outras mudanças)_

Hiromi sentou-se na cama. Seus olhos pesavam de sono, e mesmo assim sua mente não deixara de trabalhar. Recordava-se de cada cena em câmera lenta. O som de Arctic Monkeys, Kai e Lila dançando como nunca dançariam em público, o beijo inesperado, o sorriso de Kai Hiwatari. Tudo isso passava diante de seus olhos antes que ela deitasse e adormecesse um sono pesado.

Aquela noite mudou muitas pessoas. E uma delas seria Hiromi.

Hiromi não tinha motivos pra não gostar de Lila. _Até agora. _

Antes de dormir, ela formulou suas próprias teorias de "certo e errado".

_(impessoalidade)_

Lila hesitou antes de entrar no apartamento de Kai Hiwatari.

Não somente pelas coisas que viriam a acontecer ali, mas ela já estava suficientemente intimidada quando o taxi estacionou em frente ao prédio de luxo. Intimidou-se mais quando passou pela portaria e pelos seguranças e entrou no espaçoso elevador. Olhando-se no espelho, notava seus olhos vermelhos, o cabelo desalinhado (e a ausência da trança que fizera com tanto trabalho), a roupa amassada (o vestido preto que ela raramente usava). E a mão de Kai Hiwatari em sua cintura. Encontrando os olhos com seu reflexo, perguntou-se por instantes se aquela garota do espelho estava fazendo algo errado.

Não obteve resposta.

- O que foi? – Kai perguntou, notando o olhar hesitante de Lila na porta do apartamento. Seus olhos castanho-avermelhados tornaram-se particularmente ameaçadores quando ele disse: – Entre logo.

Lila entrou, sem conseguir evitar olhar para tudo ao seu redor.

O apartamento era maior que a casa de seus pais – e veja bem que ela tinha dois irmãos. E muitas das coisas naquele ambiente ela apenas sonhara em ter. A TV de 50 polegadas, os sofás confortáveis de couro, uma estante imensa com livros, o mini-bar no canto oposto do cômodo.

- Não se preocupe, eu moro sozinho. Ninguém vai nos incomodar.

Lila ainda não havia parado de listar tudo o que havia no ambiente. Ela não sabia como deveria se comportar, o que deveria dizer e o que deveria fazer. Na dúvida, perguntou se havia mais algo para beber.

Ela sentou na ponta do sofá, ainda pouco a vontade, enquanto Kai buscara uma garrafa de vinho.

Então, ela descobriu o que lhe incomodava. O apartamento de Kai Hiwatari era inteiro branco e preto. Parecia-se um mostruário de escritório em alguma loja de móveis pela qual ela passara. Era tudo tão...

_Impessoal. _

_(era realmente um caos)_

Takao Kinomyia tentou mexer-se no sofá. Tinha consciência de que havia caído no sono, mas não fazia idéia de por quanto tempo. Os movimentos de seus corpo eram lentos e desajeitados. Todas as vezes que tentava abrir os olhos, tudo a sua volta girava e ele os fechava novamente.

Havia sido uma festa e tanto. Com vinte e um convidados, drinking games do Max e tudo mais. Era daquilo que ele precisava.

Murmurou algo que nem mesmo ele entendera. O mundo girava mesmo com os olhos fechados. Começou a rir sozinho e novamente adormeceu.

Naquela noite, Takao não sabia, mas coisas também começavam a mudar para ele. Acordaria com uma imensa dor de cabeça no dia seguinte, sem conseguir olhar pra luz, com o apartamento sujo e tão caótico quanto seu quarto.

Mas se lembraria de uma ou duas coisas que disse para uma garota.

_Hiromi Tachibana. _

_(expectativa versus realidade na mente sonhadora)_

Kai não fez perguntas e não falou com uma voz doce. Essas eram coisas que Lila esperaria que acontecessem. Ser guiada docemente até o sofá, onde tomariam um bom vinho, se beijariam e ririam juntos.

_Expectativa versus realidade_.

Lila mal havia terminado a taça de vinho que ele lhe trouxera quando ele a puxou pra si. Ignorou o som da taça se partindo no chão e a probabilidade de que o vinho manchasse o tapete branco. Ele investira voraz, apertando sua coxa com força. Lila sentiu a mão quente em seu corpo enquanto seu coração acelerava.

Finalmente, Lila percebeu. O véu das expectativas se dissolvia em sua mente, enquanto lentamente tomava conhecimento das coisas ao seu redor.

O seu conto de fadas não seria realizado com Kai Hiwatari. E então ela desistiu. Deixou-se levar completamente, não da maneira como alguém entra em uma paixão louca, mas como alguém que viera até ali para ser executada. Ela estava decidida a queimar até o último pedaço de esperança.

Puxou Kai para si, desabotoando a camisa social que ele usava. O sorriso do rapaz era duvidoso quando ele lhe tirou o vestido. Algo entre a piedade e a glória de um resultado alcançado. Ela desistiu também de entender os sorrisos de Kai Hiwatari.

Em um último momento no qual Lila poderia sobressair-se naquela situação, ela decidiu que as marcas nas costas de Kai Hiwatari arderiam por pelo menos uma semana. Seus olhos verdes faiscaram com a idéia.

_Um momento de triunfo em meio à sua queda. _

Afinal, Kai era absurdamente bom na maior parte do que fazia. E agradavelmente mal quando se tratava de um lobo e sua presa. Nas luzes do apartamento, os olhos dele tornavam-se quase vermelho-sangue - ou era apenas a sensação que ela tinha? –, as sombras em seu rosto eram quase assustadoras. Kai não hesitava, perguntava ou acomodava. Ele apenas libertava seus instintos sem se importar se Lila os agüentava. As mordidas eram doloridas e os dedos de Kai lhe conduziam ao céu.

Mas Lila Iwata não tinha medo. Os arrepios e sensação que percorriam seu corpo lhe impediam de ter qualquer pensamento voltado ao medo. _Ela queria ser devorada. _

_Kai era absurdamente bom no que fazia._

**- Continua –**

"_I chew you up and I spit you out  
'Cause that's what your love is all about  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart"_

* * *

**N.A.:** Tá todo mundo bêbado (exceto, talvez, a Hiromi) parecendo muito sóbrio. Tem que ver isso aí. Mas vamos supor que o Kai ficou tão Ooc por causa de uns goles de Absolut...

Aliás, passei uns três dias tirando e colocando a cena dos copos (da Hiromi e a taça de vinho) porque parecia importante, mas ainda não sei se é importante.

Próximo capítulo: todos de ressaca e pensando na vida.

Uma fanfic séria que eu estrago nas notas de autora –q

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo (:

Mais uns três até o fim da história, aliás.

* * *

**Hora de responder os reviews! Minha hora preferida!**

**Anamateia: **Muito obrigada! O momento das descrições dos personagens foi o que mais me agradou (e a Lila deveria estar na varanda com aquela cara de "vemnimim seu lindo").

**Xia M.: **Xia! Que surpresa agradável ter um review seu aqui 8D E que bom que gostou do estilo de narração. Eu estava bem insegura sobre se estava chato ou não, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado (:


	4. Capítulo III: Starring Role

**Radioactive Blood**

**Capítulo III: Starring Role**

"**You're hard to hug, tough to talk to"**

Lila não era cleptomaníaca. Ela, normalmente, nem cogitaria a possibilidade de pegar algum pequeno objeto de um apartamento de luxo. No entanto, a caixa de Lucky Strike esquecida sobre a mesa de centro era suficientemente convidativa para este pequeno furto. Lila não fumava e nem furtava coisas, mas na manhã que procedeu a festa de Takao Kinomiya, ela simplesmente necessitava ter aquela caixa de cigarros.

Kai Hiwatari poderia ter quantas caixas de cigarro quisesse além daquela, claro.

_(cenas anteriores)_

Hiromi, na noite anterior, também buscou refúgio na varanda. Os sentimentos confusos dentro de si a faziam tremer. Cada risada que escutava no lado de dentro do apartamento parecia aumentar o peso em seu peito. Alguém aumentara o volume da música e agora a voz de Gwen Stefani martelava em sua mente _"What are you waiting for?"_. Cerrou os punhos, controlando tudo o que ameaçava sair dela naquele exato momento.

Ela nunca pensara tanto em Kai Hiwatari quanto naquele momento. _Era um queda boba, uma queda boba..._ O mantra que repetia mentalmente não a convencia. Antes que pudesse controlar, uma lágrima escapou. Ela rapidamente a secou, não a tempo de não ser flagrada no ato.

- Hiromi, você está chorando.

A pessoa que acabara de atestar o óbvio era ninguém menos que Takao Kinomiya. Exatamente a antepenúltima pessoa que ela não gostaria de ver naquele momento (as outras duas sendo obviamente Kai e Lila). Exatamente uma das pessoas de quem ela não esperava receber um abraço de consolo.

- Hiromi, você está chorando. – ele repetiu, abraçando-a ainda mais forte. _"Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself..."_

E, por ser tão incomum, ela despejou nele seu desabafo. Tudo o que ela precisava – e algumas das coisas ela nem sabia que precisava – dizer para alguém naquele momento. _"Why are you standing in one place? Born to blossom, bloom to perish"._ O modo como mantivera uma queda por Kai Hiwatari ao longo dos anos, a maneira como alimentara esperanças e a maneira como sua colega de apartamento roubara os seus sonhos.

Takao não conseguiu absorver tudo. O álcool em seu corpo o deixara lento e disperso. A única coisa da qual ele estava consciente era "não a solte, não a solte". E ele não soltara. E ele dissera uma ou duas coisas antes que pudesse pensar.

"_Life is short, you're capable"_

Definitivamente duas coisas. "Eu gosto muito de você, Hiromi" e "Deixa ele pra lá, ele nem te merece".

_(ainda cenas anteriores)_

Lila imaginara muitas coisas. Quando suas expectativas foram destruídas, ela decidiu ser destruída junto a elas. Decidiu sentir os prazeres que Kai lhe proporcionaria com intensidade, mas não sabia o que faria com o seu eu destruído após tudo aquilo. Ela afastou os pensamentos sobre as conseqüências de seus atos. A dor viria depois.

Kai era sedutor e dominante. O seu ritmo nunca deveria ser o ritmo de sua parceira. Ele ditava as regras do jogo e colocava as cartas na mesa. Lila quis pedir para que ele parasse duas vezes, mas não encontrou fôlego nem forças dentro de si para tal. No fundo, ela não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo antes do momento da perda. Fingiria que ele lhe pertencia até o último segundo da contagem regressiva.

As suas unhas penetraram fundo nas costas de Kai Hiwatari quando atingiu o orgasmo. As marcas na pele dele seriam tão profundas quanto as marcas que ficariam em seu coração sonhador. Para um segundo de vitória, o rapaz gemeu de dor e prazer.

Um momento para uma pausa e respirações ofegantes. As luzes da sala pareciam-se com as luzes fracas em um sonho.

Kai sussurrara em seu ouvido. Mas estas palavras serão ditas apenas no fim.

_(apresentando, por fim)_

Kai Hiwatari.

Ele cheirava a cigarro (e Lila detestava o cheiro de cigarro). Fumava desde os seus quinze anos, inicialmente para irritar o avô. Dependendo do seu estado de espírito, ele poderia fumar dois (indicando que estava de bom humor) ou a cartela inteira.

_Restavam cinco cigarros mentolados. _

Na maior parte do tempo, ele não se preocupava com as pessoas ao seu redor (e Lila adoraria ser uma pessoa especial e ser bem tratada por ele). Tinha amigos antigos, como Takao, Hiromi e Max, mas era difícil vê-lo sorrindo para um deles ou ligando no meio do final de semana para chamá-los para sair.

_Aquele dia, com o efeito do álcool, ele buscara saciar suas vontades físicas. _

Nunca estivera em um relacionamento sério e não reconhecia o significado de "amor" (e Lila imaginara isso). Seus pais se separaram quando ele tinha seis anos, seu pai decidira viajar e explorar o mundo, falou ao todo vinte e três vezes com Kai, somente por telefone. Sua mãe, até então trabalhando nos negócios da família, preferia que uma babá se "aborrecesse" com sua criação, falando com ele também pouquíssimas vezes. A grande casa da família Hiwatari era praticamente vazia.

_Lila Iwata, tinha sido, até então, apenas mais uma garota. _

O que ele não sabia era que, assim como ele não era o garoto dos sonhos dela, ela não era apenas uma outra garota qualquer.

_(esquecer)_

O seu corpo inteiro tremia. Parada na portaria de seu próprio prédio, Lila hesitou na frente do interfone. Seus pertences haviam ficado no apartamento de Takao e ela sinceramente esperava que Hiromi houvesse notado isso. Mas, além disso, sentia agora um enorme peso sobre o que fizera. Ela havia se comportado como uma garota qualquer, deixando-se levar por idéias infantis. Por isso, tinha medo de olhar nos olhos da colega de apartamento naquele dia. Lila não queria ninguém além de si mesma para culpá-la por seus atos.

Mas a vida foi feita para ser enfrentada. O dedo trêmulo pressionou a tecla do apartamento 802 acompanhado de um bipe agudo. No entanto, ela esperou longamente sem obter respostas do outro lado.

Lila não fazia idéia da amplitude de seus atos, nem mesmo quando esperou tanto tempo do lado de fora do prédio. Decidiu passear pelos arredores antes de tentar o interfone novamente.

Sobre uma coisa Lila estivera certa desde o início, não da forma que esperava: grandes coisas tem pequenos começos.

_(fechar os olhos)_

Hiromi acordou com o som do interfone às 10:32. Não bebera um gole de álcool sequer na noite anterior, mas mesmo assim não se sentia bem. Seu corpo doía, devido a maneira como havia dormido. Quando abriu os olhos, foi tomada por uma sensação entre torpor e depressão que a mantinha atrelada a cama. Não, ela não queria levantar-se.

Se ela pudesse, fecharia os olhos naquele exato momento e viveria para sempre dentro de sonhos. No entanto, quando fechou os olhos, não conseguiu cair novamente no sono nem livrar-se de todas aquelas sensações estranhas.

Antes de dormir, Hiromi formulara suas próprias teorias sobre "certo e errado".

Coisas que eram certas para ela: sair com os amigos, comemorar saudavelmente um aniversário, ir para a faculdade, conhecer alguém especial, namorar, casar.

Coisas que eram erradas: beber até não ter mais controle sobre seus atos, casais de apenas uma noite, aquela música do Arctic Monkeys que ironicamente havia atrelado-se a sua mente, Lila Iwata e Kai Hiwatari.

Coisas que talvez fossem certas: o abraço quase infinito de Takao Kinomyia. Com este último pensamento, seu coração se acalmou um pouco. Mas ela ainda não encontrara forças dentro de si para atender o interfone.

Em cima da mesa de centro, na sala do pequeno apartamento que dividia com Lila Iwata, encontrava-se a bolsa da colega de quarto. Porque, afinal, ela ainda se importava um pouco.

_(pensamentos)_

Casual.

Uma noite casual. Nada de compromissos.

Havia sido isso. Lila sabia que era apenas isso. Kai sabia que era apenas isso. Não deveriam haver arrependimentos no dia seguinte. Ambos proporcionaram prazer um ao outro e esta seria a única troca que fariam.

Porém, uma reviravolta (talvez) infeliz para ambos Lila e Kai.

Lila, sentada no banco de uma praça próximo ao seu prédio repassava cada detalhe que pudesse se recordar da noite anterior. A cor dos olhos de Kai, a maneira como a luz na sala refletia em seu rosto, sua expressão de prazer, a sensação do seu corpo.

Lila sabia que deveria desapegar-se, mas não conseguia tirar os detalhes de Kai Hiwatari dos seus pensamentos. Porque apesar de todas as falhas que ela notara (narcisita, egocêntrico, egoísta), ainda havia algo que a mantinha fixada. E ela precisava desesperadamente saber o porquê.

_(prévia)_

Kai encontrou o apartamento vazio como imaginara que encontraria na manhã seguinte. A lembrança vaga da garota de cabelos roxos passava por sua mente e não lhe causava nenhuma inquietação. Quando procurou, porém, em vão por sua caixa de Lucky Strike que havia deixado sobre a mesa de centro, algo começou a mover-se dentro de si.

Kai passaria o dia em companhia de uma nova cartela de cigarros, um pouco de café, o som de The Cure e O Homem da Máscara de Ferro de Alexandre Dumas. Exatamente às 18:35 notaria que seus cigarros haviam acabado. Exatamente às 18:35, Kai notaria algo muito errado.

18:35 poderia ser bem tarde ou muito cedo, dependendo do referencial. Procurando por impulso o cigarro inexistente, finalmente conseguiu notar que os acontecimentos da noite anterior não lhe eram cotidianos. O estalo foi tão forte que preferiu deixar Alexandre Dumas de lado.

Bufou de irritação, ponderando se deveria ou não descer para comprar cigarros. Sorte dele que não era sexta-feira.

_(reconciliação?)_

Por volta das 13h, Lila decidira retornar ao apartamento. Apertara o botão do 802, dessa vez sem hesitações. Após alguns (demorados) instantes, uma Hiromi rouca atendeu o interfone:

- Quem é?

- Hiromi... Aqui é a Lila. – ela disse, esperando o estalo que indicava que o portão estava aberto. O som não veio. - Passei aqui hoje mais cedo e acho que você não-

- Ok, Lila, corta essa.

A resposta áspera pegou Lila desprevenida. Não esperava nenhuma reação como aquela da colega de apartamento e não compreendia seus motivos.

Hiromi suspirou. Finalmente, o estalo no portão.

- Vamos, entre. Temos uns assuntos a tratar e prefiro não conversar sobre sua vida sexual com Kai pelo interfone.

_(Saturday, wait)_

O que havia ocorrido a mente de Kai Hiwatari às 18:35:

_Ele lembrara-se que havia dançado. Ele lembrou-se do cheiro do cabelo de Lila. Ele lembrou-se que gostara da noite que passara com a garota._

Era perfeitamente possível para alguém como Kai Hiwatari sentir tesão e mesmo de sentir vontade de ter mais. E descobriu-se possível que ele poderia guardar lembranças agradáveis daquilo que fora apenas uma noite. Onde estaria agora a garota de cabelos roxos?

Buscou, instintivamente, um cigarro.

**- Continua -**

"_I wait for you to open up_

_To give yourself to me_

_But nothing's ever gonna give_

_I'll never set you free"_

* * *

**N.A.:** Ainda não terminei o capítulo 4, mas vou postar esse aqui mesmo assim. 1) Hiromi ganhou uma importância na fanfic maior do que eu imaginava para ela, caramba. 2) Kai não está apaixonadinho, cara. 3) "Sorte dele que não era sexta-feira.

" Alguém entendeu? Dica: The Cure.

Às vezes parece que estou escrevendo mais sobre as músicas que gosto do que sobre a história em si o-o'

* * *

**Respondendo às duas lindas que mandaram review (:**

**Anamateia:** Me gusta Kai predador também, haha. E, sim, a Hiromi ficou putíssima da vida.

**Xia M.:** Tenho uma tendência estranha a dividir a história em capítulos curtos. Chego na quinta página e BANG tem que ser ali o final do capítulo. Todas curtem um Kai mandão, haha


End file.
